


Kinktober 2019

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: AllOverKinkTober, Asphyxiation, Begging, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Comfort, Competence Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Headstrong Iruka knows what he wants, Iruka and paperwork is sexy ok, I’m going to hell, Kimono, Lace thongs, Latex, Light Bondage, Loosely related drabbles, M/M, Masks, Mirror Sex, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink, Public closet sex, Seduction, Shibari, Sleepy Sex, So that’s fun, Strip Tease, Sweet Sex, Sweet sweet bathtime lovemaking, The worst wax play, There’s no way I’m going to be able to write this much what am I thinking, Will update tags as I write them, author accidentally discovers corset kink while writing, back against the wall, corsets, dominant and loving Iruka, feederism, hopefully, kinktober2019, latex corset, men in pretty clothes, over the desk sex - Freeform, sex in uniforms, snuggles, surprisingly shy Kakashi goes with it, sweet Kakashi, the masochist version, thirty days of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: It’s the spooky season, and that means... lots of smut!?





	1. I’ve got a bon(er) to pick with you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tag on AlexiaNite’s fic, conveniently titled “Kinktober 2019}  
I got the prompt list from the Tumblr kinktober2019 and the information from alloveroliver. They suggested a number of ways to complete this tag, including writing for all 31 days of October in a row. (I’ve reblogged the stuff I looked at, so if you’re interested you can check out my page @weepingasexual)  
It’s already the second, so I’m cheating on this one, but I’m new to finding tags like this and am only seeing it now!  
I would recommend checking out both blogs for the full scoop. On with the smut!

Iruka wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up here. Here, being, on his knees, with a thick, blunt, hot erection pressing into the back of his throat. And he wasn’t fighting it. 

The opposite in fact. He loved it. 

Dinner had started off innocuously enough. Kakashi had turned in a stunningly terrible mission report, one so bad it had left Iruka speechless and shaking. To his credit, Kakashi realized he’d messed up pretty fast. He’d snatched the old report right from Iruka’s clenched fists, and grabbed a new one to resubmit.  
Ten minutes later, he was back, shiny new report in hard. It was perfect. Iruka could handle a lot, but it had been a long day already, and Kakashi had frayed his last nerve. The Jounin was lucky he’d rectified his mistake so quickly. Otherwise, Iruka might have had his head. As it was, Iruka accepted the report, firmly stamping it and putting it in the correct folder.  
“Konoha thanks you for your service Kakashi-San.” There was a pause, and Kakashi smiled around his suddenly dry throat.  
“Konoha thanks me for my service, but might I thank you for yours?” Iruka just stared at him. Kakashi made a sound, a noise that he would later deny was nervous. “You seem tense tonight, Sensei. I just wondered if...”  
“Yes. I get out at eight. Pick me up at my apartment at 8:30, wear something other than your Shinobi blues.”  
And with that, the date was set. 

Kakashi did indeed pick him up, and Iruka brought him to his favorite dive bar, The Alchemy. Known for its high alcohol concoctions, Iruka often came here when he needed help lowering his inhibitions. He ordered his usual, and Kakashi ordered a whiskey, neat. After downing half his cocktail, Iruka focused his gaze on Kakashi.

His eyes softened, and he let his voice drop. “I am sorry for how I reacted this afternoon. It’s been a long week.” Kakashi’s eye narrowed into a smile.  
“It’s only Tuesday, Sensei.”  
“I know!” Iruka snapped back at him. “Gomen. I’m a little on edge.” And he threw back the rest of his drink. Kakashi took a swig of his own drink to bolster his courage. Iruka though, beat him to it.  
“I’m really not drunk enough to be this forward, but would you like to come back to my place?”  
And that’s how it all started. 

Iruka got aggressive as soon as the front door swung shut. He had Kakashi pressed up against it, groping everything he could get his hands on. Once he’d managed to lift up the hem of Kakashi’s dress shirt, it was all downhill. Iruka stroked each rib, caressed each abdomen, all while sucking the very life and breath of him out through his mouth.  
When Kakashi broke away to regain his breath, Iruka quickly took it away again when he asked, “Could I suck you off? I bet you taste delicious.” (* and then in a spooky twist, Iruka cannibalized Kakashi, MWAHAHAHA*) And just like that, he was on his knees, pulling Kakashi’s length out of his pants.

Now, Iruka was no slut, but he was no prude either. Soon he’d reduced Kakashi to a panting, begging, writhing mess. The other man was scrabbling for leverage against the door, the frame, anything he could get a hold of.  
“Please. Please. Iruka.” Iruka slid of slowly, teasing his tongue along the underside, and paying special attention the the slit, enjoying the precum he found beading up. When he made eye contact, his heart contracted. Kakashi’s mask was down, and he was totally flushed red. “Please what, Kakashi?”  
Kakashi yanked him to his feet, forcing his tongue into Iruka’s mouth, wanting to taste himself there.  
“Bedroom. Now. Pleasepleaseplease.”

Iruka didn’t make him ask twice. He tugged Kakashi toward his bedroom, sat him on the bed and spread his legs, and swelled him all the way down. Kakashi could barely hold himself upright. He cursed, shaking his head back and forth, when Iruka stopped. Looking down, he saw Iruka looking darkly up at him. “You can tug on my hair if you like. And I’d really like to hear you bet again.” And back to blowjob he went.  
Kakashi followed his advise, tugging and guiding Iruka’s head up and down his hot length, till he felt Iruka’s nose on his pubic bone. As if in reward, Kakashi let go, and told Iruka how he really felt.  
“God’s Iruka you feel so good. Better than anybody else has ever made me feel. I never want you to stop, please never stop, oh, do that again, you’re too good at this, I’m, I’m,” And then he was cumming down Iruka’s willing throat, drinking him down, suctioning everything he had as Iruka swallowed. 

He pulled up, and dusted off his knees. “Well Kakashi-San, that certainly helped to take the edge off. We should do that again some-OOPH.”  
Iruka found himself face down on his pillow, with two fingers in his hole and a mouth on his member. He smiled to himself. Maybe he’d find a bone to pick with Kakashi more often, if this is where it led.


	2. Better than a Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 3.  
Prompt used: Sensory deprivation

Kakashi was used to putting his life in other people’s hands. Being a ninja was all about partnership and trust. That’s why they had squads, after all. But his pleasure? Kakashi usually took that into his own hand, or rather, hand. His right one. 

Being with Iruka meant sharing everything. And for the most part, he was fine with that. But what Iruka was asking... he didn’t know if he could give.  
They’d been together for about eight months now, having (mostly) vanilla sex for five. They’d spiced it up a little, (Iruka had one particular vibrator that they both loved.) but they didn’t branch out much, and they never switched.  
Iruka said he preferred to bottom, and Kakashi genuinely didn’t know if he could. Giving up control was not something he was good at. Iruka wasn’t asking for him to submit completely. He simply wanted to tie Kakashi up, suspend him from the ceiling, blindfold and then whip him him... wait. Iruka was looking at him weird.  
“Ashi? Kakashi? Are you listening? You have a terrified look on your face, I don’t have to blindfold you if you don’t want...”  
Kakashi had let his imagination run away with him. Iruka wasn’t asking anything untoward. He took a deep breath. And a step forward, and grasped Iruka’s hands.  
“I would burn the world for you.” Iruka rolled his eyes. “Always so mellow dramatic, Kakashi.”  
Kakashi allowed himself a smile, and pulled Iruka closer, enveloping them in his arms. “Truly. I want to do this for you. With you. But I’ve been.. mistreated,” Iruka pulled away enough to make eye contact with him, his eyes darkening at the words. Kakashi quickly explained, “on missions.” Iruka let his head drop back down to Kakashi’s shoulder, while Kakashi drew absent patterns on his lover’s back. “I want to walk into this eyes open. I want you to understand why I might have a panic attack in the middle of hot, kinky sex.” Iruka smacked him, but there was no heat to the blow. “We don’t have to.” But Kakashi shook his head. “I want to. It’s you, I trust you.” “I love you,” he wanted to say, but didn’t. Iruka pulled him into a heated kiss.  
“Then lets get some silk to wrap you up in, my dear.”

In a leap of faith, Kakashi allowed for his hands to be bound as well.  
“If we’re going, we might as well go all the way.” He said with a wink and a smirk. His cocky attitude melted away when Iruka tied a blindfold around his eyes. His body tensed, and he flinched at Iruka’s fingertips running up and down his sides. Iruka settled his weight down around Kakashi’s thighs, and used his blunt nails to leave light red trails down his lover’s chest and stomach. He thumbed at the left nipple, then the right, and whispered into the shell of Kakashi’s ear, “Relax love. Let me take care of you.” Kakashi focused on relaxing his body, and enjoying the ride Iruka was going to take him on. And ride him he did. Each sensation was heightened, feeling brand new and fresh. Iruka licked and bit lightly, teased at every part of Kakashi that he could reach, made love to him in every sense of the word, without having to penetrate him. When he decided he’d teased Kakashi enough, he kissed him hard, nipping at his bottom lip. He stroked Kakashi once, and then lined his member up with his own hole. He sheathed himself on Kakashi and set a punishing pace. Kakashi’s thighs began to shake, and he pulled desperately at the scarves holding his hands to the bed frame. He could feel himself lengthen inside Iruka, thrusting deeper than he ever had before. Iruka came, spattering up over Kakashi’s chest, neck and face. The feeling of his lover’s essence on his skin set Kakashi off, and When he came, it was desperate and wonton, causing his breath to shudder and his mind to bend. Iruka was whispering sweet nothings to him as he came off his high, petting and stroking him through the intensity. He pulled up and off, and released Kakashi from his bonds. He reached for the blindfold, smoothing his hands over Kakashi’s cheeks, and slowly pulling the blindfold off. Kakashi was smiling slightly, cheekily, with eyes unfocused and at peace. “So you liked the blindfold?” Iruka asked gently, tentatively. Kakashi roller over to look at him. “Loved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts on tumblr have like 5 different options and I’m hoping that the expectation is to pick the ones you like and not all of them cuz your girl can’t write for all of them.


	3. Looking at the Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt day four: mirror sex.  
Also this chapter is not very smutty. It’s honestly probably a T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MagnusTesla for catching some of my mistakes, of which there will be plenty. 💚

“Kinky.” Iruka’s cheeky grin lit up the whole room. Despite currently mounting a mirror to the ceiling for kinky sex purposes, Kakashi blushed.  
“I get to see your beautiful face during sex, I thought you deserved to see it too.” Iruka chuckled, and gave Kakashi a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
“How very thoughtful of you, Kashi-Koi.” He turned, and caught a glimpse of himself in a huge standing mirror next to the door. “Two mirrors?” Kakashi somehow blushed even harder, and murmured under his breath. “Kashi?” “Three. I bought three mirrors.” They eat dinner quickly that night, anticipation burning just under their skin. By the time Iruka had swallowed his last bite, Kakashi had swooped him up bridal style, body flickering to the bedroom, and dropped Iruka gracelessly on the bed. “Oof.” Iruka startled. “Excited are we?” Kakashi just gave him a wicked grin. Eating dinner had calmed his nerves and shaken his embarrassment. He was all excitement, blood pounding and heart skittering, ready for the multi angle Iruka personal porn show. So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize Iruka had undressed until he look to the bed to see him naked. Iruka was grinning almost ferally, stretching out to his extended height. He twisted a bit, and caught sight of himself in the mirror to the side of the bed. “You were right about the view Kashi. It’s just missing one thing...” and he crooked his finger in a come hither motion. Kakashi went weak in the knees, and stepped as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to keep his lover waiting after all.


	4. Touch me, Tease me, Feed me!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt day five: Feederism (aka encouraging weight gain in a way to obtain sexual arousal. Because I’m a hopeless romantic, I’ll bewriting from the POV of what urban dictionary describes as, “not... with the purpose of weight gain at all but for the enjoyment of food in an intimate context.”

Kakashi had moved the two side mirrors, but they had decided to leave the one on the ceiling mounted there. He saw the chocolate covered strawberries in the mirror before he saw the laying on the bed, half shrouded from view but the blankets and pillows Iruka had stacked up.

He couldn’t see the other man, but he could sense his chakra.  
“Ru?” Iruka poked his head out from the bathroom.  
“You’re home!” He practically bounced over, giving Kakashi a wet kiss on the mouth. “Get comfy Koi, I made snacks.”  
Iruka feeding Kakashi, especially after missions, wasn’t unusual in and of itself, but usually they ate after a riotous bout of sex. He was surprised, (and maybe a little hurt,) that Iruka hadn’t jumped his bones as soon as he walked through the door.  
He shrugged. No matter. He had been on a long mission after all, and he was hungry. He looked dubiously at the strawberries. Iruka knew he didn’t like sweets very much, and usually they ate something more nourishing after Kakashi got home.. but he trusted his partner, sure that Iruka had a plan in mind. 

That plan ended with him being hand fed strawberries in low candlelight, making a point to lick and suck at Iruka’s fingertips. They were both still dressed, but the closeness and the intimacy was almost more than Kakashi could bear. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if they were naked.  
Iruka was running his hands up and down, up and down between bites, streaking juice and chocolate all over Kakashi’s abdomen. At random intervals he’d make heated eye contact with Kakashi, and then sensually like the melted bits and streaks from his body.

Kakashi had always assumed that ‘making love’ meant slow and steady sex, but in this moment, with this man and the look he was giving him, he was sure that this too was love. Iruka was feeding, touching and teasing, making love to him. 

Iruka paused, and Kakashi felt lifted from a fog. He smiled to himself, he’d achieved some sort of subspace from being fed strawberries! His amusement didn’t last for long, as his stomach grumbled and cut through the still air of the bedroom.   
“Ah! I guess that means you’re ready for the ramen then!” And he kept out of their and ran toward the kitchen.   
“Ramen?” He wondered aloud.   
Iruka came back a couple minutes later, toting ramen in a huge coffee mug. Kakashi quirked a brow.   
“I didn’t trust us with an open bowl in bed. I thought a mug might be a little safer.”   
Iruka nestled himself back into Kakashi’s arms, resting the mug carefully between them. Kakashi gave him a chaste kiss on the brow.   
“We’re ninja Ru, I’m pretty sure we could handle a bowl of ramen.” Iruka looked up at him.   
“Now, now, Kashi, you don’t know what I have in mind.” Kakashi expected filthy, messy ramen sex after that comment, but he was surprised to find that Iruka was simply content to feed him slowly, kissing away soup droplets from the corners of his mouth, and stroking up and down his arms.   
“Not that I’m complaining Ruka, but you seem to be petting me a lot this evening.” Iruka blushed.   
“You’re gone so much, and sometimes I dream that you’re here, and when I wake up I find that I’ve been holding a ghost.” Iruka gulped, and Kakashi put the now mostly empty mug on the nightstand. He hugged him closer, tighter. “So when you’re here, when I can hold you and feel you, I want to.”   
He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Kakashi’s chest. “So thank you. For just letting me hold you like this tonight. I can’t protect you always, and kami knows you don’t need me to, but I like to know that at least for a night, you’re safe and warm. With me.” Kakashi’s heart beat sped up, and simultaneously felt like it was breaking and healing all at once.   
“Thank you for holding me Ruka.” He whispered as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that turned out a lot fluffier than expected 🤷🏼♀️


	5. You Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Corsets

Iruka didn’t even wait until nighttime to throw the corset idea at him.   
In fact, he threw the whole corset at him.   
It was all black lace, with elegantly curved boning and satin ribbons. It looked tiny, and when Kakashi voiced his concerns about not fitting into it, Iruka gave him a wicked grin.   
“You’ll fit, I promise.” And Kakashi agree to try.   
But when Iruka didn’t pull the corset out that night, he was confused, but didn’t complain. They had beautiful slow sex that night, armed with only skin on skin and flavored lube.   
But then Iruka didn’t pull the garment out the next night, or the night after that. Kakashi began to wonder if he’d given up on the idea for some reason, or perhaps if it had been a wild hallucination on Kakashi’s part.   
Two months after Iruka had literally thrown the corset at him, Kakashi Tentatively Brought it up. He had been nervous about the whole idea, mostly the mechanics of breathing in a corset while also having sex, but Iruka had seemed so excited about it, and if anything, Kakashi wanted to please him.   
Iruka explained that he as much as he wanted to try something in the bedroom, he also never wanted to make Kakashi uncomfortable. He thought he’d let the man sit with the idea for a while, and maybe they’d talk about it at a later date. 

Which led them to tonight. Iruka had been wanting to dabble into role play, so they were starting off tonight. There was no script, no hard and fast rules, just a scene and some costumes.   
Iruka was dressed in thin black lace up pants and a baggy shirt, reminiscent of the under clothing of a rich sea captain.   
Kakashi of course, was in the corset, and on top he wore a threadbare shirt that Iruka could easily tear away to get to the underpinnings below.   
Iruka had been right, the corset fit just fine. He hadn’t even tightened it up as tight as it had the ability to go, if they both liked it, they could experiment with going tighter gradually. Iruka wanted Kakashi to be able to breath, and didn’t want the boning to dig in too deeply.   
Tonight was about pain or breathplay, it was about aesthetics.   
And Kakashi was beautiful.   
His pale flesh contrasted with the black lace, a black and white movie brought to life. The garment robbed him of some breath and mobility, allowing him to more readily slip into the role of a beautiful maiden ready to be taken care of by the dashing sea captain Iruka.   
Kakashi has promised to keep his ‘Captain Dolphin’ jokes till after the scene, and then finally, after all the anticipation and longing, they were ready.


	6. Tell me I’m pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day seven: Praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase “good boy” makes me cringe, but I included it anyway. Does it feel awkward? I had to google about half these phrases, so thank the Lord for incognito browsing.

His breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.  
“I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you.”  
His fingertips pressed secrets and promises into his skin, a gentle caress that sent shivers down his spine.  
“I adore you.”  
He ran over each line creased into each palm, paying special attention to the love and lifelines. “These hands were made for me.” Moving up to collarbones, he swiped his tongue on each, biting down lightly. “You have a body built for sin.” He swiped each rib, counting them in twos. “Bless these bones that kept your heart safe.” He sucked on the right nipple, teasing the left between thumb and forefinger. He felt the pulse running just underneath the skin. He left dark marks on his sternum, pressing bruises with fingers held on just a little too tight. “You bruise so pretty, I want to mark you and make you mine.” The other man whimpered, a “hurry up,” falling from his lips. He kissed those very lips, tenderly, teasingly, “I love it when you beg for me.” He worked down to perfect hips and strong thighs, kissing and licking and stoking, “You are absolutely perfect, there isn’t one thing you need to change.”

Just above his groin, just underneath his belly bottom, he laid the sweetest kiss. He looked up into his eyes, deep and understanding, “You’re such a good boy. I’m going to make you feel so good.” And he swallowed him down to the root. He sucked and nibbled, tonguing sling the underside of his shaft. When the man was as hard as he possibly could be, he announced, “Does that feel good? Imagine how good this will feel.” He pushed the other mans legs up over his shoulders, exposing him, and pressing his lips to the mans pucker. “You have the sweetest taste I’ve ever tasted.” Licking gently inside, worming deeper and deeper with his tongue, he rimmed the man until he was seeing stars. “I love you.” And he sucked, hard, till he was coming and falling harder and harder than he ever had, than he’d even imagined. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to try my hand at ambiguous writing.. it could be either man talking here.  
Let me know how I did, and if you liked it!


	7. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE FOR THIS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day eight: where the prompts are  
Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex
> 
> ...I’m screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So per MagnusTesla’s suggestion, I’m doing angry sex.. the only one I felt even a little bit comfortable writing about.  
If you want to read actually good angry/hate sex, I recommend “You Suck at Love” by masc_malfunction. I may have mentioned this fic before, but it’s brilliant and I love it, so you should go read it.

Iruka pushed him up against the wall, hot breath huffing on his neck.

“How. Dare. You?” Each harsh word was punctuated with a biting kiss.  
Kakashi let Iruka do as he pleased, all sharp words and bruising touches, he tried to remain pliant and unyielding. His mind raced, what had he done to earn Iruka’s ire. He hadn’t left dirty socks in the living room, he’d said goodbye before his last mission, he hadn’t used his shampoo without asking... “They’re not ready for the exam.” Kakashi pulled away. “What exam?” Iruka grinned at him ferally. “The Chuunin exams you bastard.” And took a step closer, making up for the distance Kakashi had put between them. He sucked a dark hickey onto Kakashi’s neck, just above his pulse point, which was thundering. Kakashi pushed him away by the shoulders. He looked into Iruka’s eyes, expression concerned. “Iruka, the Chuunin exams were seven months ago?” Iruka nodded, and continued to attack Kakashi’s visible skin. “Yes, and I’m still mad about it.” Kakashi was seriously questioning his partners sanity. “And they say I’m the insane one,” he mumbled. “They should take a look at you now.” Iruka stopped his assault, and considered Kakashi. “We didn’t get to have angsts makeup sex then, what with the attacking on the village, so I’m making up for it now.” “You’re absolutely insane.” “You bet I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what’s that? It’s short and not good and also not smutty?   
🤷🏼♀️🤷🏼♀️🤷🏼♀️   
I don’t know what to tell you. It wasn’t going to happen today.


	8. Silk and Lace and Ribbons, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day nine: bondage and lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no cannon timeline to these loosely linked drabbles.  
Gomen.  
This may also be my favorite fic of this tag so far. Certainly my favorite piece of smut. I’ve hit my stride, I’ve peaked. It’s all downhill from here. Let me know what you thought, your comments and thoughts mean the absolute world to me

The corset was waiting for him on the bed when he got home. Kakashi smiled to himself, he’d had a time this afternoon with Naruto and chakra control, and his patience was wearing thin. He could use some sexy stress relief.  
He picked up the garment, and another small piece of cloth fell from it. He bit back a laugh.  
It was a matching black lace thong. 

When Iruka came home, Kakashi was on their bed, rock hard and writhing against the vibrator nestled against his prostate. Iruka leaned against the doorframe, taking in the view. Kakashi seemed out of it, hands fisting in the sheets, fingers clenching and unclenching uncontrollably.  
“Ir. Iruka.” Kakashi’s voice was broken and wild in the stillness of the bedroom.  
“Yes love?”  
Kakashi jumped, a testament to how out of his mind he was, and how comfortable and safe he felt at home.  
The lift made the egg push up deeper into him, and Kakashi came, untouched, with Iruka’s name on his lips.  
“Thank you for the teaser. Shall we get to the main show?” Iruka asked, stalking toward the bed.  
Kakashi whimpered. “I need help getting into the corset.”  
“And the thong?” He asked quietly. “Did you like that? I thought you’d look lovely in the set.”  
Kakashi nodded, panting, half hard again already. Iruka was stoking his skin, running the lace over his inner thighs, skirting over his groin. “I wondered,” his pale face breaking out into a viscous red flush, “I wondered if you’d...” His voice trailed off, his inner thoughts haunting him. The legendary copy nin, unable to ask for what he wanted. Iruka ran his fingertips over Kakashi’s scar, and eyelids, and stroked at his jawbone.  
“I just watched you ride a vibrating egg until you came, Kashi, whatever you want it is fine.”  
Kakashi sucked in a breath.  
“Wouldyoumaybetiemetotheheadboard?” And he presented Iruka with some black satin ribbons. Iruka took the steps of fabric from him, kissing each calloused fingertip as he did. His eyes were heavy with lust as he replied,  
“Let’s get you into that corset and all tied up then.” 

The corset was now a fairly regular part of their bedroom play, so Iruka tightened it more than he had the last time.  
“Scale of one to ten?” Kakashi thought for a moment, and took a few experimental breathes. “Four.” He replied. Iruka loosened them a touch, “if it gets above a six call safe word.” Kakashi nodded, and raised his arms, bracing them above his head. Iruka rolled his eyes. “Impatient are we?” Kakashi didn’t even try to play coy. He nodded again, and Iruka looked them gracefully around his forearms, twining them down to his wrists, and securing him to the bed.

The ribbons were silky, caressing his skin in a way that their bondage ropes did not. Iruka grabbed his ankles, and delicately, dainty, pulled the thong up around Kakashi’s legs.  
“Lift your hips for me Koi.” And the underwear was on. 

They had been at this for twenty minutes now, and Kakashi was so turned on it was painful. Iruka continued to play with him mercilessly, mouthing at his bulge through the thong, kissing his ankle bones, leaving dark spots and love bites up and down his chest and neck. He writhed and strained against the bonds, begging Iruka in a string of nonsense words and curses. Iruka kissed at his mouth, nipping at his lips at first, and then entwining their tongues slow and deep. “How do you want to do this Kashi-Koi?” Kakashi could hardly think, he had less air than normal, his erection was straining and sensitive against fabric, and Iruka’s hands. Were. Everywhere! He wriggled away, putting some distance between them while he thought. “I’d like, uhhh Iruka, I’d like you in my mouth and, ah, ah, and the toy, the,” And his eyes rolled back into his head. Suddenly Iruka was gone, all contact and stimulation lost. He mourned it, it was a shock, but a blessing as well, as Iruka surely knew. His body had been strung with need, and Iruka was giving him time to come back to himself. Subspace was a dizzying place, made all the more maddening by the restraints. Soon Iruka was back, skimming over him, lubed toy in hand, condom already rolled over him. He was still loose from earlier, so he slipped the toy right in, turning it up to the highest setting. He put a steadying hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, the tip of his erection just ghosting Kakashi’s lips. “Ready?” He didn’t give a verbal response, just swallowed Iruka down. He was a sight to behold, it was almost too much for Iruka. Wrists bound and helpless, legs shaking from the vibrations, taking Iruka’s erection like a champ. His warm, wet mouth was sinful, a velvet vice built just for him. His teeth skimmed the top, his tongue brushed the vein on the bottom, and Iruka was lost. He wildly touched each pulse point, behind his ears, his chest. “You’re perfect Kashi, I won’t last long.” Instead of a warning, Kakashi took his worlds as incentive. He sucked-hard- And swirled his tongue around the tip. Iruka came then, spurts streaming, coating Kakashi’s throat. He took every drop, drinking it down greedily. Iruka slipped from his mouth, and pushed the thong out of the way, grabbing his member. He gave it one quick thrust, and two, and Kakashi came undone. His cum spattered on his stomach and chest, the thong soaked through with pre come. (olfactophilia is day 25, stay tuned 😏) He released the other mans hands, and cradled him, sticky seamen and all. Kakashi was breathing heavily, but he was warm and contented. “Shall we take the corset off love?” “Don’t wanna move.” Came a small voice, as Kakashi’s head was buried in Iruka’s chest. When he laughed, his chest rumbled, and Kakashi looked up at him petulantly. “Puppy dog eyes will get you nowhere Kashi. Come on, let’s go get clean.” And he dropped a sweet kiss to the top of his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the word panty/panties so I refuse to use it. Sorry for the overuse of the word thong.   
Oh sex dialogue. 🙄 so cringe. I tried y’all.


	9. Shadows on the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 10: waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorty because i has school and dinner plans 😊

Iruka was a gentle dom, a service top, and so when Kakashi asked if he could drop candle was onto his naked body he readily agreed. Iruka himself didn’t get off on pain, but Kakashi occasionally needed to feel in control, and tonight was one such night. Iruka was splayed out, relaxed and smiling lightly. Kakashi has lit seven candles, arranging them on the floor and nightstands, while Iruka watched with hooded eyes. “I hope you don’t expect to drop seven candles worth of wax on me Kashi.” “I thought you’d like a little simulation play.” Kakashi was cheeky, but he pressed a kiss onto Iruka’s brow. “I just have one candle in mind for you Annata.” And he held up a thin red candle. “Let’s see just how sensitive that skin of yours is.” The heat hurt at first. The shock of it, the jolt, got him every time. He was a ninja, used to pain certainly, but pain felt differently in this context. Wax dropped and looked on his skin, as Kakashi held it aloft. “Having fun Kashi-Koi?” “I’ll have more fun when you cum.” Iruka laughed. “If you think I’m going to cum from this we’ll be here a while.” “I’ll just have to do this then-“ and he sat the candle down, and gave Iruka a rough stroke, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. Iruka’s hands tangled in his hair, pressing deeper into the kiss. “Harder. And faster please.” Kakashi obliged him, jacking him faster and faster until he came. “What an excellent dom you’ve been tonight Kashi dear.” Kakashi snuggled closer, resting his face in the crook of Iruka’s neck. “Don’t let me get any ideas.”


	10. Strong Steel, Cold Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED YESTERDAY!  
So here’s day 11 and 12: Sounding and licking 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing that would make AO3 perfect would be a social feed. I could have told you all about the day I had yesterday!  
In the seven months I’ve worked at my new job, (which I love!) I’ve had only two bad days. Yesterday was one of them.  
I went over to my partners house, who made dinner, and we just watched anime and hung out. (I started Fairy Tale!) I didn’t get home till about 11, and I was so strung out and tired, I just could write.  
The perfectionist in me wants to give up, if I can’t do all the days in a row, I might as well do none.  
But I’m fighting it, and giving you this, a chapter based on prompts I was really excited about.

“You want me to put *what*where?” Iruka laughed out loud.  
“A metal rod, in my urethra.” Kakashi’s eyes were as big as saucers.  
“Won’t that hurt?” Genuine fear leaked into his voice. Iruka put a hand on his shoulder, and moved closer, till they were just pressed together.  
“Not if you do it right Kashi. I have complete faith in you.”

He came home a week later, three sizes of sound in hand. He carefully sterilized and prepared everything, waiting for Kakashi to come back. When he came into the room, he eyed the objects nervously.   
“We don’t have to start there Kashi,” Iruka said quietly, reassuring. “We don’t even have to if you don’t feel comfortable.”   
Kakashi nodded. “Now get over here and kiss me.”  
Kakashi obliged, leaning over his boyfriend, hands braced on either side of his head. “Now that I can do.” 

Kakashi loved foreplay. He loved making Iruka go boneless, body loose and responsive, overstimulated and begging for more.   
Kakashi could do foreplay.   
He stretched Iruka out, spread eagle and on his stomach. His scar was extremely sensitive, and Kakashi enjoyed caressing it, with his fingers and tongue. The wound from a past lover had become Kakashi’s obsession, the thing that had brought him pain was now bringing him intense pleasure. He traced to perimeter with his tongue, pressing down in the center as he did so. He lapped at the soft tissue on his left side, where skin turned into hard scars. He memorized and traced each inch, thanking every god he knew that the fuma shurikin didn't go an inch to left, severing his spine, or just a little deeper to be buried in his lung.   
Instead, he was safe and sound, being made sticky and wet with their combined pre come and Kakashi’s saliva. Iruka whimpered below him, and he gently sucked on the bit of skin he’d found. Reducing Iruka to this writhing mess gave him confidence. His hands, his tongue, his body had done this. He could do whatever Iruka asked of, if only he’d keep moaning just. Like. That. 

Finally feeling ready, Kakashi helped turn Iruka over, and he picked up the thinnest sound. He coated it with sterile lube, and kissed each side of Iruka’s hips. “I’m going to go slow, let me know if it hurts.”  
Slowly, surely, and teasingly, Kakashi pressed the sound into Iruka’s urethra. It was perfect agony, he could see Iruka’s eyes flutter behind his lids, and his mouth was opened in an O. His breath hitched, and Kakashi stopped pressing in.   
“Are you ok?” His voice was quiet, huffed out just under his breath.   
“I’m fine, I’m better than fine, I think,” he took a deep breath in through his nose, steadying himself. “I think you’ve found my prostate.”  
And all of Kakashi’s concerned melted away.   
Prostate huh? He could work with that. 😏


	11. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distant distracted

Kakashi was a million miles away.   
They’d been in bed for ten minutes already, Iruka kissing and licking, sucking and stroking, and Kakashi was... there. A flat man, barely a pulse or response. Iruka desperately tried not to take it personally. He knew that Kakashi got like this after a tough mission, cold and distant, distracted and hurting.   
He’d killed people, lots of people, had spent years murdering on The Daimyo’s dime. His own body wasn’t his, it was simply a weapon of Konoha. His eyes were open, unseeingly staring at the ceiling. If he was feeling any of Iruka’s ministrations, he didn’t show it. There were none of the groans and moans Iruka loved so much, he didn’t touch Iruka, he did not cry out in ecstasy. 

And so he tried to be as sensual as possible, as he stroked cold skin and kissed unfeeling lips. They had been here before. Kakashi has seen and done the worst on the battlefield, and Iruka had been there to pick him back up. Kakashi was a shell, even as Iruka eased Kakashi into his own body, he was a husk, even as Iruka started a gentle rhythm with his hips, he was hollow, and Iruka was determined to breathe new life into him. 

Kakashi came almost against his own will, simply nerves and skin reacting to friction and touch. But Iruka caressed his skin, and painted his own release against Kakashi’s body while crying,   
“I love you, I love you, I love you.”


	12. Fingers ‘round my throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is a bit unhealthy, and probs not how one should react in a PTSD episode.   
On with the fic!

Panic gripped him. He was hurting Iruka- he couldn’t stop. Red flashed across his vision, this wasn’t an enemy under him, but his love- and his hands tightened. There was fear in Iruka’s eyes, but a peace, a trust. His face was going pale, his breath shallow.   
Let him go Kakashi, Let him go Kakashi, let him go Kakashi, a mantra in his mind.   
Slowly, joint by joint, muscle by muscle, released his grip from Iruka’s throat.   
As oxygen rushed back into his lungs, Iruka coughed. Kakashi was panicked, sure this was the final straw. Iruka would leave. And if he didn’t, he’d go himself. He was a danger, a menace, and...   
Iruka was kissing him.   
“I love you. I love you despite your brokenness, I love all your pieces, it’s ok, you’re ok, I love you... I liked it.” He blinked. “I liked it.”   
Kakashi looked at him with shock. “You can’t like it. You can’t like me, I’m a monster I could have killed you you can’t, you can’t...”   
Iruka put his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders, hugging him close. “I like you. And I.. I liked that. I trust you. You knew it was me, you wouldn’t have hurt me.”   
Kakashi relaxed into Iruka’s arms, considering.   
“You really liked it?”   
Iruka grinned, and pressed a cheeky kiss to his lips. He pressed his erection, hot and thick onto Kakashi’s thigh.   
“Let me show you how much I liked it.” He rolled his hips, humping up against Kakashi’s taut abdomen.   
“Do it again.” He whispered huskily into his ear. “Again, please.”   
Carefully, with hesitation, Kakashi wrapped his hands around Iruka’s throat, pressing his fingers into the bruises he’d already made.   
“Choke me... daddy.”   
Kakashi gasped, tightening around, and thrusting his hips against Iruka’s stuttering rhythm. As he lost the ability breath the sensations overwhelmed him. He had to finish. It was race to the finish, he had to cum before he passed out. He had to.. his groin collided directly with Kakashi’s, and that was it. Like a spring coiled too tightly, he snapped, painting his release into Kakashi’s chest. In the wake of his climax, he want to gasp out, but Kakashi’s hands were still around his throat as the other man came. It was a heady feeling.   
Once he had regained his breath, he pressed a sweet kiss to Kakashi’s jaw.   
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the daddy kink and now I hate myself


	13. There’s an ANBU in my bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by “ANBU in the Bedroom” by Rukosband

“I know I’m not even supposed to know about this, but would you wear this for me?” In Iruka’s hands was Kakashi’s old ANBU uniform. Kakashi looked at him with curiosity.  
“That uniform is nothing but blood and darkness. Why would you want to see me in it? Let alone...”  
“Want to have sex with you wearing it?” Iruka responded laughingly. “Because it’s dang sexy? Because you exude power and strength when you wear it?” He was walking forward, until finally he came into contact with Kakashi. “Because I love all of you, even your so called blood and darkness. What do say?”  
His voice had dropped to a whisper, his breath caressing Kakashi’s skin. Kakashi shuddered, lost to Iruka’s whims.

“If that’s what you really want Ru.” Iruka’s eyes lit up with internal fire. “Oh,” he said, “I really, really do.” 

He’d elected to keep the mask off, when he wore it, he was Hound, and he didn’t want to drag his ANBU persona into his bedroom life. Iruka had agreed, he wanted to see Kakashi’s face anyway. Masks were for the outside, not the safety of their own home. But the rest of it, the armour and breastplate, vest and armbands were all carefully strapped on. He’d asked Iruka if he wanted the black leg wraps too, but Iruka had just smirked and muttered something about how that would hinder his easy access.

He’d agreed to wear this domineering outfit, but he’d wanted to submit. They both switched, but Kakashi was lazy, and he enjoyed letting Iruka take control. Luckily, Iruka liked it too.   
Having sex with clothes on was not always an easy feat. Iruka had stripped their bed of everything but the bottom sheet, so they wouldn’t have to contend with extra fabric inhibiting them. Kakashi had stretched himself in the shower, nestled in a plug and dawned his uniform. It was showtime. 

It was all the textures that Iruka loved so much. Leather and linen and steel, all rubbing and pressing against him. He was totally naked, the thrill of being vulnerable next to a fully clothed ANBU too much to pass up. Kakashi was all heat and fire, squirming just enough to cause friction. Iruka ran his fingertips over the vest, dancing along his arms guards, cutting his palm against the armour. Kakashi was looking at him, face slack with love and pleasure, as if he’d couldn’t believe Iruka was his.   
When he got tired of the teasing, he pulled down Kakashi’s pants just enough to pull the plug in and out, in shallow thrusts, a parody of what he was about to do.   
He slicked himself up and slid in, the fabric of the uniform pants rubbing at his thighs, he pulled at the mesh beneath Kakashi’s vest, and bit into the crook of Kakashi’s shoulder.   
“It’s like having sex in public, without the risk of getting caught.” Kakashi realized, once he’d caught his breath. “You taking me, with my clothes just barely out of the way.. that was hot Ru. Ru?” Iruka was looking at him like a predator might look at his prey.   
“Public sex, huh?”


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: sixty-nine

“I can’t believe we’ve never done it this was before.” Iruka remarked, before swallowing Kakashi back down. “I like it.”   
Kakashi tried to answer, but all that came out was a guttural moan. That was ok, as the moan sent vibrations down his throat, fluttering around Iruka’s erection.   
It was hard to concentrate, What with Iruka giving him a wonderful blowjob, but he tried to work his tongue and lips in a pleasing way. Iruka was just too good, running along the base and sucking hard, Kakashi completely forgot what he was doing.   
His mouth was open, eyes rolled back, and although Iruka was annoyed (“the whole point of sixty-nineing is so that I get head here too Kashi.”) he was also pleased that he could reduce Kakashi to a quivering mess.   
He pressed two fingers to his hole, and Kakashi lost it, gagging around Iruka. And that felt amazing.   
The back of Kakashi’s throat was a vice sucking him in, a black hole for his use only. He swallowed what cum he could, and thrust deeper into Kakashi’s throat. The dual sensation was amazing, he was able to deep throat Kakashi and suck him off. It was perfection.   
He emptied himself down into his lover, and pulled back, bringing himself right side up to the head of the bed.   
“Next time I want to eat you out while you suck me off. Of vice verse. I don’t care. We just have to do that again.”   
Kakashi limply agreed.   
“Whatever you want Koi.”


	15. Hold me in your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big storm=no power!   
Have a quick story written by the power of my precious cell phone data.

Iruka hated when Kakashi was gone for so long. They had a big bed, and it was cold and empty, Iruka alone with only the fear and loneliness to keep him company.   
Kakashi would come back, he always did, but that didn’t stop the fear. Or the hornyness.   
Here in the double wide futon, Iruka touched his chest and neck, gasping at nipples till they stood proud, and thought of Kakashi.   
Kakashi, a vision of pale perfection.   
Kakashi, muscled and scarred, worn from protecting the home they both loved.   
Kakashi, tender enough to love Iruka just the right way.   
His hand slid south, imagining it was his lover’s hand grasping his hips, his love gripping his hot erection in his fist.   
He pumped hard and fast, whimpering. If only Kakashi was here. Lips to kiss, and hand to hold, a mouth to...   
“Ka. KaKaSHI...”   
it didn’t take long to find his peak, he’d been waiting for too long. His orgasm had left ropes of thick cum on his stomach, and although his nerves were no longing aching with the need to release, but his heart feeling empty.   
He missed Kakashi. 

“Quite the show, my dear.”


	16. Wrap me up so tightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Vinyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the prompts have left me in befuddlement.  
My choices were, F*cking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
I’ve no idea how to make latex sexy, I have hilariously made them switches, xenophilia ... I don’t understand? And sex machines. Well. I had to google them. And they made my little asexual self LAUGH.  
the thrusting is so funny to me. Like? I don’t get it, so I’m just sitting here giggling.  
Annnyway.  
The point of this is to push me, so here’s my best attempt.  
Enjoy.

“Another one?” Iruka had a smile that spilt his face, and a look of hunger in his eyes.  
“Maa, I was in the Land of Latex, it seemed like the thing to do.”  
“That’s going to stick to your skin like a mothersucker.” Kakashi arched an eyebrow.  
“Did you just make a corset latex pun?”  
Iruka winked. “When will you put it on?” 

In the end, he needed help with it. It was sticky, the black vinyl creasing along his skin, sticking to his arms. Iruka “helped” if helping was kissing and licking and biting until Kakashi was secured in the thing. He had to admit, he looked good.  
Leather was far more matte, and satin and lace seemed more sexy.. latex was racy. The latex screamed “I’m a dominant!” While the corset murmured, “hold your submissive safe.”  
Iruka was intoxicated by the contrast, a hot and cold showing, a fast screwing and a slow lovemaking all in one. Kakashi has even found a bright red lace thong, which had the same effect. The neon red said whore, and the soft lace said delicate Madonna.  
Iruka stood in his standard shinobi blues, feeling very much out of place.

Kakashi could feel the awkwardness. He leaned over, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Iruka’s nose. Iruka used the opportunity to run his hands along the material, much slicker than anything they’d even played with before.  
“You could just get naked?” Kakashi suggested. “That’s what I like you in.” He said with a grin. “I’ll even help.. you helped me, it’s only fair to return the favor.”  
Iruka laughed. “Okay.”

Both were significantly sweaty by the time Iruka was undressed, and they hadn’t even fallen into bed yet.  
Instead, Iruka was sitting in top of the dresser, Kakashi between his knees, with his member pressed against the slick vinyl.

Kakashi was, with single minded focus, trying to make Iruka come simply by sucking that one spot on his neck, just under his ear. His hands were running up and down Iruka’s back, thumbs pressing into his shoulder blades. He bit gently, and swiped his tongue over the spot to soothe it.   
“Bed. Bed please. Kakashi..”   
He happily obliged, lifting him, and setting him down gently. He remained on top of him, gently balancing his weight.   
“Get on with Kashi. Hurry up and take me, or I won’t last.”   
Kakashi decided to only half listen, pulling back and grabbing lube, and then giving a little show as he stripped of his underwear. He threw it behind him, and looked at Iruka predatorily. “Ready?”   
“Sometime today would be great dear.”   
“Oh sarcastic pet names. You know that gets me going.”   
Iruka was about to retort, but Kakashi pressed in before he could speak.   
He started a swift pace, making sure to press his torso against Iruka’s bare skin, the latex sticking and slapping along with him, a little jolt of pain with each thrust.   
In, stick, out, pull off, in, again, thrust, thrust, thrust.   
Iruka made a strangled sound as Kakashi shifted and the vinyl made contact with his nipple.   
“Again. Again please, again.”   
Kakashi shifted so his corset pressed against Iruka’s chest, slapping against him with every hip movement.   
It wasn’t an easy angle to maintain, but it looked like Iruka was close anyway.   
He grabbed at his member and tugged, moving his hand up and down the shift to the beat of his hips. He put a little chakra in it, nailing Iruka’s prostate over and over again, and he came seeing stars.   
Kakashi followed soon after, and they lay tangled together in a sweaty, sticky heap. 

“This is going to be hell to clean you know.” Kakashi said. Iruka swiped at the drying cum, and looked at him.   
“Totally worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I CHEATED!  
But dang.. vinyl corsets? 😏🤤  
Latex. Whatever.  
I also talk about the Madonna/whore complex?  
This is what you get when you write fanfic and also take sociology classes.


	17. Idk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Public | Formal Wear |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was hard to write for, and today I don’t know which one I’m going to pick. I love them all.  
(I write these authors notes first? Is that weird?)

Kakashi usually tried to avoid events like this. The formal kimono was stiff around his waist, he couldn’t easily fight or run, and honestly, he just wasn’t that social. An hour or two at a dinner party was enough to make him want to run screaming home to Icha Icha.

Iruka had changed his mind.

Iruka’s formal wear was beautiful. High necked and hand painted on the back, Kakashi loved seeing him in it, admiring the toned body he knew lay beneath.  
The promise of a rim job if Kakashi went with him helped too. 

So there he was, surrounded by off duty shinobi, all looking as vaguely uncomfortable as he felt. Iruka looked like he belonged there, sweeping between tables, putting his hand on shoulders, wining and dining with the best of them.  
When he finally came to rest next to Kakashi, his hair was falling out of his sleek bun, but he didn’t look rumpled. It simply added to his allure. His Obi was coming unraveled though, so Kakashi offered, only out of the goodness of his heart, of course, to help him fix it. Iruka rolled his eyes, knowing full well what Kakashi’s motives were, but agreed. They found a quiet closet in the hall, secluded enough to be alone, but they could hear the rustling of skirts and people talking, just around the corner. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist. “Thanks for helping to retie this for me. It’s funny though, Kashi you seem to be untying it..Oop!” Kakashi heaved him up, Iruka scrambling to cling around his shoulders and thighs. “Uh.. Kashi Koi, all those people, Nnrg.” Kakashi grinned and hiked up the end of Iruka’s robes. “Just don’t,” pant, “rumple my, ahh right there, my kimono.” “As long as you keep it down,” he smirked against his lover’s skin, kissing the delicate flesh he found there. “Iruka-*sensei*. We wouldn’t want your former students finding their beloved teacher in such a compromising position.”

Iruka threw a hand toward his mouth, but in doing so, he lost his grip on Kakashi’s shoulders.   
“You’ll just have to hold it in Ruka.”  
“Or I could just bite you instead. Get on with it.”   
“As you wish.”   
He double his speed and grip, Iruka pawing at his back so tightly he worried that the other man might rip his clothes.   
Just as Iruka had started to beg, pleading with kakashi to bring him release, a voice came from the other side of the door.   
“I could have sworn I left my coat on the katsetsu, maybe it’s in this closet?”   
Iruka stopped breathing, but Kakashi’s grip on his member didn’t slow or stop.   
Instead, he just whispered, “hand on tight.”   
He jumped, clinging to the ceiling with his feet and one hand. Asuma opened the door, and looked around. “Found it Kurenai! I got it!” And he grabbed a jacket, and the door clicked closed. With a flick of his wrist, Kakashi brought Iruka to a hard and fast orgasm.   
“Bastard.”   
“What?” Kakashi replies coyly.   
“Asuma could have seen! Or heard, or!” Kakashi cut him off with a hard kiss.   
“This was good foreplay love. Let’s go home?”   
Iruka wasn’t happy, but his formal attire was creased and his hair a mess, there would be no way to bow out gracefully at this point. With a sigh, he said, “let’s go home.”


	18. Talk dirty to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my sad attempts at talking dirty

Kakashi had a filthy tongue. He showered Iruka in praise, worshiping his body with voice and mouth. He whispered as he lathed and licked, making sure Iruka knew how much he liked his body, the things it did and could do.

With a hand wrapped around him, stroking with a single minded intensity, he’d say things like, “I’m going to jerk you off until I get every last drop out of you,” and “Just looking at you like this makes me so hard.”  
It made Iruka blush, every time, but the words made him feel sexy and strangely loved. Kakashi clearly liked talking, so he never said anything to stop it. 

“I’m going to make you cum so hard.” Iruka groaned, Kakashi was riding him for all he was worth. They were in the living room, the bedroom seeming too far away in the heat of the moment. He had his legs slung over Iruka’s thighs, bouncing in a punishing pace. “I wish I could be inside you forever.” Iruka flushed scarlet, from embarrassment and pride.

"I could consume you like a fire, your taste, your scent, your touch intoxicting me; fueling the fire of my desire."   
Iruka moaned long and low, chanting, "Harder, harder, yes, more more, harder." He lost himself in a fizzy of pleasure as Kakashi grazed his fingers along skin, "Use me, take me, love me."


	19. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: food play  
Similar to feederism, but hopefully different enough.

“What do you think? Clover honey, or wildflower?”   
Iruka was absent minded- “I like clover... ah why?” Kakashi was silent for a beat.   
“No reason.”   
Iruka wasn’t worried.   
He should have been. 

Two days later, he was their bed, sticky and sweaty and almost sated, as Kakashi licked honey off of his body, from every nook and cranny. He’d almost forgotten their little conversation, and now here he was. He should have been more on edge, but he’d let his guard down. So when Kakashi has asked to blindfold him, he readily agreed. And then he’d felt it, a cold drop, just underneath, in the crease of his left knee. “Sticky.. Kashi what are you up toOoOoo!” There was a tongue, and another dab, this time by his right elbow. Hands and mouth and sticky something we’re everywhere, and Iruka squirmed.   
“I’m going to lick every drop from skin, memorize every line of you, and I’ve got a whole jar of honey to help me do it.  
Iruka laughed. “Honey??!”   
Kakashi answered him with a gentle bite, and Iruka heard a cap flip open.   
“The strawberries are next.”


	20. Vibrant and flourishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Hand jobs.

Vibrant and flourishing. That’s how Kakashi would describe their sex life. Willing switches, a soft dom and a spicy sub, they had beautiful penetrative sex, blow jobs that lead to deep throating, massages and hickeys, handcuffs and blindfolds and mirrors... truly, Kakashi couldn’t complain.   
But sometimes, in his darkest moments, all he wanted was skin on skin, and Iruka’s hand on his weeping member. 

So he asked. Nothing could compare to Iruka putting all his focus on Kakashi, channeling his love and skill into his hand. His lips were busy at Kakashi’s neck, but the hand on his bare flesh was unparalleled. He stroked, and twisted, and put pressure and then released, starting again at the sac. Kakashi was half hard when they’d started, and Iruka was slowly- almost painful- bringing him to full erection. They hadn’t used any lube, just gently coaxing and pre cum. It was hot with friction, And Iruka was whispering sweet nothings, in a frantic daze to bring Kakashi off.   
Some couples might scoff at a handjob. Who’d want that, when you had a kinky sex arsenal?   
But sometimes, simple was best.   
And Kakashi couldn’t imagine anything else in that moment, not with Iruka cradled in the crook of his body, flesh on flesh, skin on skin, in a single minded act of love.


	21. Tied together with a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: SHIBARI MY DUDES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little about this actually- but if you want to see visuals of Kakashi all tied up pretty, there’s a cosplayer on Instagram @suki_cosplay who’s done them (he’s the first one I saw use the term shibari and I love!) so you should go check him out, it’s awesome.  
Just go check out Jake. I’m posting this to say I did, but it isn’t finished and I don’t want to look at it rn.

Restraints weren’t new to them, but usually they were purely functional. Sometimes lovely silk, but usually just in basic black, and tied with a normal knot.  
But not tonight.

Tonight Iruka would try shibari- the ancient Japanese form of artistic rope bondage. He thought he’d like it for the same reasons he liked Kakashi in a corset, the contrast of hard and soft, lines swirling with the curves of his long and lean body, all while stimulating pressure points and erogenous zones.  
Beauty here was the main goal.  
An orgasm was just a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically I lost this note too, the first time I wrote it. Today is not my day.  
So I’m writing at work, and obviously every time a customer comes in a stop writing. But I’ve been forgetting to save, so I keep losing writing, it’s happened twice now; writing that I liked and was actually kinda good.  
So I’m done. I’m sad and mad and I don’t want to rewrite it anymore, so this is what you get.  
I’m sorry.


	22. If I write about leather corsets will you kill me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: I’m losing steam, aka I’m glad it’s bath day

Steam filled the room. The scent of lavender hung heavy, and Iruka sighed a deep breath, long and low.

He tried to keep himself field ready, and sparring with Kakashi always wore him out. His lover was stronger and smarter and faster than him, keeping Iruka in his toes. He was battered and bruised, and afterward, Kakashi had promised him a hot bath and a massage. So he was soaking, allowing his sore muscles and many bruises to sit and soothe.  
Kakashi came in then, with a pot of tea and a hot towel. Iruka’s apartment was small, especially with two grown men and a handful of ninkin, but it had one thing going for it- a big bathroom.  
The tub was long and deep, there was plenty of cabinet and wall space, and a shower head to boot.  
Kakashi looked at him with hunger in his eyes, wondering why they’d never done it in the bath. It was certainly big enough. Iruka caught his gaze, and shook his head. “I’m too sore!” Kakashi continues to stare, setting down the tea and towels, resting on the edge of the tub. “Too sore for soft and slow lovemaking?” Iruka sighed. “You have to do all the work.” “I can work with that.” He stripped quickly, and Iruka sat forward so he could sit between his legs, back nestled on his chest. Kakashi began the massage he’d promised, releasing tension from his shoulders and forearms, creeping down his chest and abs, finally coming to rest on his pelvic bone, fingers scratching gently at the pubic hair he found.

Normally Iruka would be rocking back against him, but he didn’t want the water to splash into the floor, and he was enjoying his half hard on, and the feel of Kakashi’s taut chest behind him.

Lazy strokes made ripples in the water, and Kakashi played with a nipple in time to his lazy thrusts. Iruka was practically purring, relaxing into his grip, allowing him to give pleasure and rest.   
He was slowly kissing Iruka’s neck when he came, boneless and water sogged. His fingers were pruny, but Kakashi lifted him out of the bath, and wrapped him up in a towel, and nothing else mattered.   
“Let’s go to bed.” And Iruka had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it! Losing steam... in the bath? 
> 
> Ok I’ll leave


	23. You’re dirty Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve teased it, it’s day 25: Olfactophilia

It had first peaked his interest that night. The night when Kakashi has donned a corset and thong, and Iruka had tied him to the headboard.  
***His cum spattered on his stomach and chest, the thong soaked through with pre come.***  
He’d so desperately wanted to rip the thong from his lover, and press it to his nose, soaking in the scent of Kakashi and sex, love and happiness, sticky semen and fluids from the man he loved so dearly. It was a little strange, perhaps a tad gross, but he was sure Kakashi wouldn’t mind.  
He’d gone to the lingerie shop, and picked out a pair of red satin briefs, ones that would ride high on Kakashi’s hips, and show off every inch of his creamy thighs. He picked up nipple clamps on a whim, and headed home, excited to explore a new kink.

It didn’t take Iruka long to get Kakashi sweaty and writhing under him, enjoying the slick sensation of the underwear, and Iruka’s hands running up and down his legs.   
“I’m getting pretty sticky, do you want to... uh, do you want to strip me?” Kakashi’s voice came out in pants and grunts, broken from lack of air and passion. Iruka shook his head.   
“Give it another minute? As long as it’s not uncomfortable honey.”   
Kakashi didn’t answer, simply moaned, which Iruka took as an affirmative to keep going. Dry thrusts and humping got them both hard, and Kakashi’s member was leaking fluid and the scent!   
The scent of pre come and sweat, the twinge of lube of Kakashi flipped open the cap, pushing it into Iruka’s hand.   
“I guess that means you’re ready.” Iruka laughed.   
He slipped the briefs aside, but didn’t take them off. Prepping Kakashi was easy, he knew his body almost better than he knew is own, pressing at his prostate.   
“Put. It. In already!” Kakashi was a mess, thrusting against Iruka’s fingers pushing greedily against his front to get more friction. Before he slid into Kakashi’s willing body, he slipped off the underwear. He pressed it to his, overwhelmed by the scent of man, of pure masculinity. Kakashi gave him an odd look, but before he could dwell on it, he slid into his pliant body, thrusting at a quick pace, overwhelmed by scent and pleasure and skin. 

“So. My underwear?” Kakashi had sleazy grin on his face, a smug satisfaction that Iruka didn’t like, and also turned him on. “Yeah yeah. Whatever.” He tried to play it off, but his blush crept down his cheek and down his torso. Kakashi used his finger to move Iruka’s face so he was looking at him. He gave him a sweet kiss, and a dazzling smile. “You’re dirty sensei.”


	24. (Have I already named a chapter?) Touch Me, Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are nipple clamps sex toys?

Iruka had been so excited about the new underwear he’d boughten, and the exploration of a new kink, that he’d completely forgotten about the nipple clamps he’d also bought.

Kakashi opened a drawer, looking for chakra tags, and found them nestled among Iruka’s socks.  
“Ru?” Iruka’s voice wafted in from the living room.  
“Yeah?” His tone was distracted- distant. He was grading, but looked up at the silence he found. Kakashi was standing in the doorway, clamps in hand, a look of fond wonder on his face.  
“Oh, those. What are you doing this afternoon?” Kakashi pounced at him. 

Iruka had managed to wrestle the Jounin off, knowing that he had to finish these tests, but he made filthy promises and got in a few good gropes, leaving Kakashi half hard and frustrated.

As soon as he put his red pen down, Kakashi picked him up and flung him on their bed. Iruka had the breath knocked out of him, unable to regain it as Kakashi was kissing him mercilessly.

“Put. Them. On.” Iruka pushed him away slightly, so he could regain breath and eye contact.  
“You want me to use them?” Kakashi’s erection twitched in response, but his face betrayed a different emotion.  
“Oh. You wanted me to...” Iruka pushed him back down into the bed.  
“Nope. Not anymore. You’ve got to put them on me though.”

Kakashi oh so happily obliged. 

The clamps were unlike anything Iruka had experienced. A single pinpoint of pleasure/pain, a stinging bite that felt so good. Kakashi wasn’t touching any other part of his body, just tugging and licking at his nipples, making them puffy and erect. He was painfully hard, begging Kakashi to touch him already! Kakashi gave one final harsh suck to his left nipple, and moved down. Even without the direct sensations of Kakashi’s lips on his chest, the pinch and pull made the blowjob all the more erotic. When Kakashi finally pushed into Iruka’s pliant body, it didn’t take him long to find release. “Well. We’ll have to repeat this little experience. That was fun.”


	25. Slow down, Grab the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Against the wall

Iruka was explaining to the council and board exactly what new supplies the academy needed, and how much it would cost. He had a power point of the budget, and handouts for every person in the room. Kakashi- as the last Hatake, had a seat on the council, and for the past few years he’d despised these meetings, unsure of why a warrior like him should care about budgets and numbers.  
Then he’d started dating Iruka. 

Iruka had unlocked a competence kink in him. The spreadsheets, the handouts. It was all too much for him. Iruka walked the front of the room with confidence, explaining every piece of material, laying out the the schedule for the upcoming year. Kakashi was getting harder with every word Iruka said.  
As soon as the meeting was over, Kakashi walked over to Iruka.  
“That was very... thorough...” Iruka took one look at Kakashi’s lust blown eyes and smirked.  
“I’m good to go if you wanted to head home..hmmmm!” Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist and body flickered them both to Iruka’s apartment. He pushed him up against the wall, grasping for skin, pushing up his vest and shirt, pulling their waists flush against each other.

“Not. Gonna ahhhh, make it to. To the bedroom.” Iruka tried to laugh, Kakashi was all desperation and quick teeth, pushing and pulling and trying to wriggle Iruka out of his pants.   
Iruka helped him, and used Kakashi’s shoulders to push himself up, using the wall to brace himself. He threw his legs around Kakashi’s hips, rolling his own in a slow thrust of heat and skin.   
“The bed is like, 12 steps away Kashi.” Kakashi groaned. “Doesn’t matter. You’re here. I’m here. The wall will hold you up.”   
Iruka couldn’t argue, Kakashi was in him, slick and smooth and and perfect. He was at a perfect height to hit his prostate over and over again, the wall behind him cold and unyielding, he could only hang on to Kakashi’s shoulders and go for the ride his lover was taking him on.   
Orgasm came (jokes!) swiftly, and soon they were a messy puddle on the floor. Sweat and cum streaked down the wall, And Iruka groaned low in his throat.   
“My back hurts. No more wall sex.”   
“Mhm. Sure. No more.”   
And Iruka didn’t believe him for a minute.


	26. I’m Sleepy Kashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Sleepy sex  
Edit, nope! Sleepy sex is day 29, which is why my chapters were off.

There was a cold hand at his side, fingers prodding into the warm flesh of Iruka’s rib cage. Iruka tried to wiggle away, warm and tired, finally having a Saturday morning off. He wasn’t read to get up just yet.  
Kakashi clearly had other ideas.

But yet he didn’t push. He just attached himself to Iruka’s side, a warm weight against him. His fingers continued their journey up and down Iruka’s body, but it was soft, delicate. Kakashi was just as tired as he was.  
“Later Kashi. I’m sleepy, let’s sleep in for another hour.” Iruka’s voice was weak, and muttered through his pillow. Kakashi didn’t say anything, but his hands stopped their wandering.  
“Not even soft and slow?” Normally Iruka would have said, “yes, not even soft and slow, I’m tired, buzz off,” but he’d been with Kakashi for a while now, and was pretty good at seeing underneath the underneath. What Kakashi wanted, but couldn’t quite ask for, was intimacy. It was a cry for skin and love, wrapped up in a sleepy Jounin package.  
He still could have said no, held kakashi’s hand and cradled them both close to sleep, but he didn’t. Kakashi’s voice held fear, and Iruka could make him brave.  
He rolled over, squinting against the rising morning sun. “Alright. But I want the softest and slowest, and I want to be so rung out afterwards that I roll over and go right back to sleep.” His night husky voice held warning, and Kakashi pressed him flush against his chest. He nibbled at Iruka’s lips, and skirted his fingers up to tease at nipples. Iruka bite lightly at kakashi’s lips, “no teasing. I’m sleepy Kashi.”  
Iruka was right. There was a mission at hand, and Kakashi was determined to succeed.


	27. Show some skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Stockings  
Just kidding this is day thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I’m ready to be done.  
Enjoy

The corset and thong had gotten Iruka thinking. They’d explored crossdressing a little bit, and found it wasn’t for them. But some very specific feminine pieces really got Iruka’s blood flowing.

For example: stockings. 

Or rather, they were thigh high fishnets topped with tight lace to keep them up. Kakashi had offered to wear heels too, but Iruka didn’t need them. The less clothing, the better.

So it was just creamy legs and black tights, and miles and miles of bare flesh.  
Iruka looked him up and down, “I want to rip those off with my teeth.”  
Kakashi chuckled weakly, intimidated slightly, spread his legs a little wider and simply said, “Play nicely with your toys dear.”


	28. Hold me tight and hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: any of the above!  
(C*ck worship, seduction, and c*ck warming) 
> 
> Wait.  
Did I miss a day?  
It’s the 30th?  
Anyway.  
Carry on.  
EDIT I did miss a day! This is prompt number 31, and I’m done!

Kakashi had cooked dinner. He’d bought expensive sake. He’d done the dishes, and picked Iruka’s favorite movie.  
Iruka was suspicious. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the attention, because he did, but this seems almost too much especially for Kakashi. He turned to his lover, cradled up next to him in the couch and asked, “I didn’t miss an anniversary or something, did I?”  
Kakashi laughed, and pressed himself further into Iruka’s body. He nuzzled at his neck, scenting at the skin he found there. The scent of Iruka was like old books and steel, lime and fresh ocean air. Things that didn’t seem to make sense, a fragrance all Iruka, a unique combination that just worked. “No,” Kakashi replied, pressing his nose into Iruka’s pulse point. “I’m seducing you. Is it working?”

Now it was Iruka’s turn to snicker. Here was Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang, a friend killer and a weapon of Konoha, seducing a Chuunin schoolteacher with food and snuggles.

“Yes. It’s working.” And the next thing he knew, one textbook body flicker later, they were on the bed, Kakashi’s hot breathe next to his semi-hard on.  
“I love your cock. It’s perfect for me, you get all flushed and hard, and I just want to bend you over the nearest surface and bang you till you see stars.” He kissed the tip, licking away the bead of precum he found there. He sucked him halfway down, and the pulled off, returning to his train of thought.  
“And then when I’m done I’ll use that perfect penis of yours to ride you till you come again and I’m crying with overstimulation.”  
Iruka sucked in a hard breath, it was somewhat rare for Kakashi to vocalize what he wanted in the bedroom. And here he was painting a beautiful, erotic portrait.  
“Yeah.” Iruka gasped, feeling overwhelmed by the physical touch and the strike of lust he’d gotten from Kakashi’s word. “Yeah let’s do that. Let’s do that right now.”  
Kakashi, who had been kissing his inner thigh and whispering filthy praises stopped his ministrations, and asked in a quiet voice, “that’s ok then?” Iruka was confused. Had he said something wrong to give the impression he didn’t want that, all of that?  
“Yes, it’s all ok, what do you mean?”  
“I’d actually like to bend you over your work desk?”  
Iruka erection twitched in interest. His mouth went dry, and it was his turn to body flicker them away. 

His pants were around his ankles, hips pressed into the hard wood (😏) beneath him. Kakashi pushed two lubed fingers in, loosening him just enough for there to not be pain, but enough to be hard and rough and fast. When he came, it was an overwhelming thunder, pressing Iruka into the deal beneath him. Iruka let out a silent scream, knowing that the desk would leave bruises on his hipbones. Kakashi, slowly, gently, rubbing at Iruka’s hips so as not to hurt him unnecessarily. “Let me get a cloth.” All he hear was a murmured “mhm” from a boneless Iruka, and once they were cleaned up a bit, Iruka took a deep breath and asked, “Ready for part two?” Kakashi kept going, kept pumping, forcing himself up and down on Iruka’s shaft, even as his thighs cried out in exhaustion, even as his prostate throbs, he kept thrusting. Iruka came first, body humming in ecstasy. Kakashi- despite having already cum once, came again, sputtering up onto Iruka’s body. He went limp, bracing himself around Iruka’s body, mouthing at his pulse. “Can we stay like this, just for a minute?” He could feel Iruka softening inside him, his seed sticky, making him feel stuffed to overfull. Iruka smiled, teeth scrapping his neck, and he licked a soft stripe at the skin. “I’ll stay here as long as you like.” Kakashi snuggled in, a feeling of home, his body blending into Iruka’s, not knowing where he stopped And Iruka started. “You keep my cock so nice and warm Kashi.” Kakashi erection gave a tired twitch, And Iruka gave him a tired kiss. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment if you liked, or want to say hi, or whatever!  
I'm such a sucker for comments, I don't mind begging for them!


	29. It’s getting hot in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going backwards to day 28: stripping/strip tease.

Cheesy music started as soon as Iruka entered the bedroom.

*Its getting hot in here...* 

Iruka saw Kakashi’s jacket slowly slide from his shoulders and drop to the floor, shimmying all the while.

He wanted to laugh, to roll his eyes at the mans antics, but.. it actually was pretty hot.  
Kakashi had a body built for sin, all lean muscle and whiplash limbs, scars old and new on nearly every inch of him.  
His mask was off, and he was working on his pants, teasing the button, playing with the zipper, touching his bare chest, fingertips light on his own skin, the promise of heat beneath.  
Iruka subconsciously moved forward to help, to hurry him along in his pursuit of stripping Kakashi. His lover stopped him though, one hand up, eyes looking into his soul.  
“Ah uh. Just watch.” Iruka’s knees went a little weak, so he sat on the edge of the bed and waved his left hand, as if to say, “proceed.”  
So Kakashi did. 

Kakashi in just socks was so sexy. Even sexier was the way he took those socks off, on hand jerking Iruka off, as he worked his socks off in the same rhythm.  
His pale frame completely bare at last, Iruka looked up at him. His breath was unsteady, ragged under the visual porn and the handjob.  
“Now can I touch?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing my memoir for English class. This is my legacy. I hope you’re proud, mom and dad.  
Also, how did the headcannon of Kakashi turning in bad mission reports start? I write it because I’ve read it, but is it cannon?


End file.
